Adaptaciones
by ZarBalor25
Summary: Adaptaciones de diferentes canciones, tanto del ingles al español, como del español al ingles.
1. Chapter 1

**Quedarte (Stay)**

**Artista: Florida Georgia Line**

**Album: Here to the Good Times**

**Adaptación: ZarBalor25**

* * *

**Verso 1**

Vendo mi alma por verte otra vez.

Rompo mis huesos para curarte.

Hoy en día un milagro requeriré.

El tiempo se acaba, y yo empiezo a perder mi fe.

**Coro**

Y si te digo que te amo, ¿Podrías quedarte aquí?

Lamento como te he dañado, Y hacer que te quieras ir (_Debí decírtelo a tiempo_)

¿Si una canción de amor canto todos los días para ti, Eso podría ser suficiente para quedarte aquí? (_Vivir otro día sin ti no puedo_)

¿Tu podrías quedarte aquí? (_Chica te amo por completo_)

**Verso 2**

Mi corazón en manga se vuelve negro. (_Ahora se que se siente vivir solo_)

Sin tu toque lo estoy perdiendo. (_Y que para seguir yo te necesito_)

Mis paredes no pueden resistir. (_Me sostuviste antes de dejarte colgando_)

Lo daría todo por tenerte de nuevo aquí.

**Coro**

Y si te digo que te amo, ¿Podrías quedarte aquí?

Lamento como te he dañado, Y hacer que te quieras ir (_Debí decírtelo a tiempo_)

¿Si una canción de amor canto todos los días para ti, Eso podría ser suficiente para quedarte aquí? (_Vivir otro día sin ti no puedo_)

**Puente**

Si, Noches frías, días largos.

No soporto estar solo.

Esto no es tu culpa no.

Lo que quiero.

**Ultimo Coro**

Es decirte que te amo y que te quedes aquí.

Una forma ha de existir.

Porque de ir sin ti en la vida, prefiero morir.

¿Si una canción de amor canto todos los días para ti, Eso podría ser suficiente para quedarte aquí? (_Vivir otro día sin ti no puedo_)

¿Podrías quedarte aquí? (_Chica te amo por completo_)

¿Podrías quedarte aquí? (_Vivir otro sin ti no puedo_)

¿Podrías quedarte aquí?

* * *

**Hola a todos, soy ZarBalor, espero que los que hayan leído esto les haya gustado esta serie de adaptaciones que empezaré a hacer,**_ Florida Georgia Line_** es una de mis bandas favoritas y sus canciones son hermosas, adaptarlas cuesta un poco de trabajo. **

_Stay_ **es una canción que en su momento adapte porque estaba enamorado una chica de mi prepa, ahora solo adapto canciones porque me gusta hacerlo, además de que he escuchado algunas adaptaciones y, o son malas, o se alejan demasiado de la letra original.**

**Me gustan las canciones románticas, en ambos sentidos, tanto las de amor como las de desamor y**_ Florida Georgia Line_** tienen un gran repertorio de estas canciones aunque algunas son muy difíciles de adaptar.**

**No se cuál sea la siguiente, pero tal vez sea **_Take it Out on Me_**, cuya letra es, en mi opinión, una de las mas hermosas que he leído y cantado.**

**No me limitaré solamente a canciones de este dueto, ya que también he trabajado en canciones de bandas como**_ Skillet_**, **_Avenged Sevenfold_**, **_Elena Siegman_**, **_Lindsey Stirling_**, **_Nickleback_**, **_Linkin Park _**etc.**

**Los veré otro día, espero y les haya gustado la adaptación, trate de mantenerme lo más fiel a la letra original, ZarBalor, fuera.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desahógate**** en mi (Take It Out On Me)**

**Artista: Florida Georgia Line**

**Album: Here to the Good Times**

**Adaptación: ZarBalor25**

* * *

**Verso 1**

¿Qué te hizo esta vez?

¿Te rompió el corazón?

Veo que lloraste, y estas aquí hoy.

Y yo siempre sé, cuando apareces, en mi puerta pasadas las 11 en punto, el realmente te molesto.

**Coro**

Desahógate en mi.

Y besa mis labios.

Quiero tomar su error y corregirlo.

Sí, tu puedes pasar, no tienes que llamar.

Un hombro siempre tendrás cada vez que todo va mal, que vas llorar, que vas a gritar, siempre podrás desahogarte en mi.

Puedes desahogarte en mi, chica.

Y si tu te quieres ir, quizás.

En medio de la noche, esta bien... Puedes desahogarte. . .

**Verso 2**

Quítate tu abrigo, y entra bebé.

Déjame ayudarte, a volver con él.

Y no sé por qué, adiós no le dices.

Lo que sea que te haga pasar él

No puedo esperar a que. .

**Coro**

Te Desahogues en mi.

Y besa mis labios.

Quiero tomar su error y corregirlo.

Sí, tu puedes pasar, no tienes que llamar.

Un hombro siempre tendrás cada vez que todo va mal, que vas llorar, que vas a gritar, siempre podrás desahogarte en mi.

**Puente**

Si, te acostaré y amaré tal como debe ser.

Chica, ahora que lista te encuentres . . .

Desahógate en mi.

Puedes desahogarte en mi, chica.

Y si tu te quieres ir, quizás.

En medio de la noche, esta bien.

Puedes desahogarte. . .

**Coro**

Desahógate en mi.

Y besa mis labios.

Quiero tomar su error y corregirlo.

Sí, tu puedes pasar, no tienes que llamar.

Un hombro siempre tendrás cada vez que todo va mal, que vas llorar, que vas a gritar, siempre podrás desahogarte en mi.

Puedes desahogarte en mi, chica.

Y si tu te quieres ir, quizás.

En medio de la noche, esta bien. . . Puedes desahogarte. . .

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado esta adaptación, **_Take It Out On Me_** es una bella canción, es muy difícil encontrar amigos que siempre estén ahí para ayudarte, sobre todo en los momentos difíciles, antes yo era ese amigo, lo sigo siendo para las personas que me importan.**

**Si tu eres ese tipo de amigo o amiga, tienes mi respeto, eres la diamantina sobre la tierra, una en un millón.**

**No se cuál sea la próxima canción que adaptaré, pero lo que les afirmo es que ya no será de este álbum, tal vez sea otra.**

**ZarBalor, fuera.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Escrito en mi rostro (Written in my face)**

**Artista: Jim Johnston**

**Album: ****WWE the Music - A New Day, Volume 10**

**Adaptación: ZarBalor25**

* * *

**Inicio**

Lee las palabras en mi rostro

Oh, yo les creo, yo les creo.

**Verso 1**

Que pena por los que la cabeza perdieron

Un hombre descuidado acabaría muerto

Llevas tu pecado como algún premio

Mientes mucho, mientes mucho.

**Coro**

Oooooh, Oooooh

Estas palabras son ciertas y te haré creer

Oooooh, Oooooh

Sí, luchas por respirar, luchas por aire.

Oooooh, Oooooh

Y te pones bien tu cobardía

Y al infierno te veré llevarla.

**Verso 2**

Está escrito en mi rostro, en las sombras de mis ojos.

Cuando el diablo te llame, rompe tus lazos.

La tierra se rompe y los mares se elevan

El viento rabiará mientras el cielo se quema

Tus creencias se romperán hoy

En tu último día, lo acabaré todo.

**Coro**

Oooooh, Oooooh

Estas palabras son ciertas y te haré creer

Oooooh, Oooooh

Sí, tu tiempo acabó, ahora sangrar debes

Oooooh, Oooooh

Y te pones bien tu cobardía

Y al infierno te veré llevarla

Sí, Y al infierno te veré llevarla.

* * *

**Solo de guitarra**

* * *

**Coro**

Oooooh, Oooooh

Estas palabras son ciertas y te haré creer

Oooooh, Oooooh (**Si**)

Sí, tu tiempo acabó, ahora sangrar debes

Oooooh, Oooooh (**Oh sí**)

Y te pones bien tu cobardía

Y al infierno te veré llevarla.

Estas palabras son ciertas y te haré creer (**Por sí mismo**)

Sí, tu tiempo acabó, ahora sangrar debes

Oooooh, Oooooh

Y te pones bien tu cobardía

Y al infierno te veré llevarla.

Oooooh, Oooooh

* * *

**Bueno, espero que esta adaptación sea de su agrado, sí, se que es una canción viejísima y de la WWE, pero ya lo dije antes, son fan de la WWE y esta canción siempre me gustó,** _Written in my Face_ **es una canción poderosa, como de guerra o desolación, muy buena canción, espero y esta adaptación este a la altura, fue difícil en algunos versos, sobre todo en el segundo, y la forma en la que se cantaría tendría que ser algo rápida y empezando antes que en la versión original, pero bueno, tuve que recortar algunas estrofas y añadirle a otras alguna referencia a la letra original, como sea, espero y les guste, ZarBalor, fuera.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Por todo el mundo (Worldwide)**

**Artista: Big Time Rush**

**Album: BTR**

**Adaptación: ZarBalor25**

* * *

Oh

**Verso 1**

Espera, un poco, antes que me digas algo, ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Porque, yo he estado

(**Extrañándo-te**).

¿Te des-perté, de tus sueños?

Lo siento, dormir no pude.

(**Me calmaste,**

**Hay algo en el, sonido de tu voz**).

**Pre-Coro**

Yo-yo-yo-yo nunca, estoy

(**Tan lejos como pueda parecer, pron-**)

-To estaremos juntos.

Empezar donde lo dejamos.

**Coro**

Pa-ris, Tokio, Londres.

Solo hay algo que tengo que hacer.

(**Hola, te acurruco en las noches**)

(**Hola, te acurruco en las noches**)

Y muy apenas puedo dar otro a-diós

No será largo

Eres a quien he esperando.

(**Hola, te acurruco en las noches en el teléfono**)

Pensaré en ti por todo el mundo, mundo, mundo.

(**Pensaré en ti por todo**) el mundo, mundo, mundo.

(**Pensaré en ti por todo**)

**Verso 2**

Y sí, tal vez, conozca chicas lindas que saben mi nombre

Más no te, preocupes

Pues tienes mi amor.

No es, fácil, moverse de ciudad en ciudad

Solo vete ya

El show debe con-tinuar

Debes de ser fuerte.

**Pre-Coro**

Yo-yo-yo-yo nunca, estoy

(**Tan lejos como pueda parecer, pron-**)(**No, nunca**)

-To estaremos juntos.

Empezar donde lo dejamos.

**Coro**

Pa-ris, Tokio, Londres.

Solo hay algo que tengo que hacer.

(**Hola, te acurruco en las noches**)

(**Hola, te acurruco en las noches**)

Y muy apenas puedo dar otro a-diós

No será largo

Eres a quien he esperando.

(**Hola, te acurruco en las noches en el teléfono**)

Pensaré en ti por todo el mundo, mundo, mundo.

(**Pensaré en ti por todo**) el mundo, mundo, mundo.

(**Pensaré en ti por todo**)

**Puente**

Oh

A donde me lleve el viento

Tu seguirás siendo, mi única chica.

Me-jor que tu no existe

(**Mundo**)

Recuerda siempre

(**Mundo**)

Recuerda siempre, ¡Eres mía!

**Coro**

Pa-ris, Tokio, Londres.

Solo hay algo que tengo que hacer.

(**Hola, te acurruco en las noches**)

(**Hola, te acurruco en las noches**)

Y muy apenas puedo dar otro a-diós

No será largo

Eres a quien he esperando.

(**Hola, te acurruco en las noches en el teléfono**)

Pensaré en ti por todo el mundo, mundo, mundo.

(**Pensaré en ti por todo**) el mundo, mundo, mundo.

(**Pensaré en ti por todo**) El Mundo.

**Final**

Y sí, tal vez, conozca chicas lindas que saben mi nombre

Más no te, preocupes

Pues tienes mi amor.

* * *

**No me avergüenza decir que me encanta esta canción y el grupo en general, es el placer culposo más grande que tengo. **

**Adaptar esta canción no fue fácil, por el simple hecho de que una palabra en la letra significan 4 palabras en español, tuve que recortar varias partes de la letra original para que la traducción quedara bien colocada, espero que eso no los haya molestado.**

**Nuevamente, Big Time Rush es uno de mis placeres culposos más grandes que tengo, todos tenemos uno, sus canciones me gustan bastante, sobre todo esta, la cual tiene uno de los mensajes más hermosos que he escuchado en mi vida, en cierto modo es muy especial para mi.**

**En fin, espero que la adaptación les haya gustado, si es así háganmelo saber, lo agradecería mucho, ZarBalor, fuera.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Simple (Simple)**

**Artista: Florida Georgia Line**

**Album: Can´t Say I Ain´t Country.**

**Adaptación: ZarBalor25**

* * *

**Verso 1**

Como nuestros dedos se juntan

Es básico, no hay ciencia

Eso es difícil de encontrar, cierto.

Nuestro camino no esta atascado

Es un domingo en un terreno.

Es el paraíso si estoy contigo.

**Coro**

Es como un, dos, tres

Tan sencillo como es

La forma en la que me ves

Yo sonrió.

No hay porque complicarlo, esta sobrevalorado

Hemos estado allí, y no es lo nuestro.

Es tan simple, S-I-M-P-L-E

Simple como es.

Es tan de simple, S-I-M-P-L-E

Simple como es.

**Verso 2**

Solíamos vivir en Instagram

Ver que opinaban los demás

Dónde estuvimos y dónde acabaríamos. (**Pero**)

Te conocí y me conociste

Y el resto historia ya es.

La epifanía de que nos queríamos.

**Coro**

Es como un, dos, tres

Tan sencillo como es

La forma en la que me ves

Yo sonrió.

No hay porque complicarlo, esta sobrevalorado

Hemos estado allí, y no es lo nuestro.

Como 6 cuerdas somos simples

La forma en que el mundo debe ser.

Como reír, amor, y de mucho hacer un poco.

Es tan simple, S-I-M-P-L-E

Simple como es.

Es tan de simple, S-I-M-P-L-E

Simple como es.

* * *

**Instrumental**

* * *

**Coro**

No hay porque complicarlo, esta sobrevalorado.

Hemos estado allí, y no es lo nuestro, sí.

Es como un, dos, tres

Tan sencillo como es

La forma en la que me ves

Yo sonrió.

No hay porque complicarlo, esta sobrevalorado

Hemos estado allí, y no es lo nuestro.

Como 6 cuerdas somos simples

La forma en que el mundo debe ser.

Como reír, amor, y de mucho hacer un poco.

Es tan simple, S-I-M-P-L-E

Simple como es.

Es tan de simple, S-I-M-P-L-E

Simple como es.

Es tan simple, S-I-M-P-L-E

Simple como es.

Es tan de simple, S-I-M-P-L-E

Simple como es.

* * *

**Bienvenidos de nuevo, no tuve mucho tiempo de seguir escribiendo mis historias principales pero al menos pude traer esta adaptación.**

**Sí, ya sé que es como la tercera canción de **_Florida Georgia Line_** que adapto, pero no es mi culpa que sus canciones sean extremadamente buenas y que sean tan divertidas de adaptar al español. **_Simple _**fue una canción tan entretenida de hacer y espero que les haya gustado esta adaptación.**

**Con todo dicho, me despido hasta la próxima adaptación o la próxima historia que actualice, ZarBalor, fuera.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Immortal (Mi Inmortal).**

**Artista: Evanenscence.**

**Album: Fallen.**

**Adaptación: ZarBalor25**

* * *

**Verso 1**

Estoy harta de estar aquí

Reprimido mis miedos infantiles.

Y si te debes ir

Ojalá te tengas que ir

Tu presencia aún está aquí

Y no me deja sola.

**Pre-Coro**

Estas heridas no sanan

Este dolor es tan real

Hay tanto que el tiempo no borrará.

**Coro**

Cuando llorabas, tus lágrimas limpiaba

Cuando gritabas, tus miedos peleaba

Tu mano todos estos años tomaba

Pero aún tienes to-do de mí.

**Verso 2**

Solías cautivarme con tu luz resonante

Ahora estoy atada por la vida que dejaste.

Tu cara atormenta mis sueños agradables

Tu voz, ahuyentó toda la sanidad en mí.

**Pre-Coro**

Estas heridas no sanan

Este dolor es tan real

Hay tanto que el tiempo no borrará.

**Coro**

Cuando llorabas, tus lágrimas limpiaba

Cuando gritabas, tus miedos peleaba

Tu mano todos estos años tomaba

Pero aún tienes to-do de mí.

**Puente**

Intenté tanto decirme que ya no estás

Pero, aunque estés aquí

Siempre estuve sola.

* * *

**Solo de Guitarra**

* * *

**Coro**

Cuando llorabas, tus lágrimas limpiaba

Cuando gritabas, tus miedos peleaba

Tu mano todos estos años tomaba

Pero aún tienes to-do de mí.

Mi… Mí… Mí.

* * *

**Bienvenidos de nuevo a mi, ¿fic?, por así decirlo, espero que esta adaptación de **_Evanescence_** sea de su agrado. **_My Immortal_** fue una de las pocas canciones que alguna vez me han hecho llorar, la letra es tan poderosa y profunda que sumado la impresionante voz de **_Amy Lee_** da como resultado una excelente canción, más con la parte que termina como Rock después de que casi el 90% de la canción es lenta solo con un piano sonando.  
**

**Nuevamente, espero que la adaptación les haya gustado, fue un poco complicada de acer pero el resultado me convenció, bueno, nos vemos en la próxima adaptación, ZarBalor, fuera.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Into Yesterday (En ayer)**

**Artista: Sugar Ray**

**Albúm: Surf's Up**

**Adaptación: ZarBalor25**

* * *

**Verso 1**

El cielo de otro azul se volvió

Tras la lluvia

Su punto de vista cambió

Tras la lluvia

**Pre-Coro**

Oh, vaya

Oh, vaya

Oh, vaya, lo sé

**Coro**

Como el mar y la luna las olas se llevan (**Ahh Ahh**)

Lo que hay que hacer es esas nubes alejar

El sol salió y parece que así siempre se ha de quedar (**Ahh Ahh**)

Que sea para siempre, que el mañana, en ayer se convierta.

**Verso 2**

Esas nubes no tienen mas que hacer

Tras la lluvia

Y todas tus dudas desaparecen

Tras la lluvia

**Pre-Coro**

Oh, vaya

Oh, vaya

Oh, vaya, lo sé

**Coro**

Como el mar y la luna las olas se llevan (**Ahh Ahh**)

Lo que hay que hacer es esas nubes alejar

El sol salió y parece que así siempre se ha de quedar (**Ahh Ahh**)

Que sea para siempre, que el mañana, en ayer se convierta.

* * *

***Ukelele sonando***

* * *

**Coro Final**

Como el mar y la luna las olas se llevan (**Ahh Ahh**)

Lo que hay que hacer es esas nubes alejar

El sol salió y parece que así siempre se ha de quedar (**Ahh Ahh**)

Que sea para siempre, que el mañana, en ayer se convierta.

Ahh Ahh

Ahh Ahh

En ayer se convierta

Ahh Ahh

Ahh Ahh

...


End file.
